Royal Knighthood Capítulo I
by Drack Clayarth
Summary: Éste es mi primer Fic, espero les guste...


**CAPÍTULO 1: EL CASTILLO DE DINAMARCA**

Era un tranquilo y crepuscular atardecer de otoño, las hojas de los árboles descendían plácidamente y los pájaros comenzaban a regresar a sus nidos, hacía una fresca pero placentera ventisca que advertía de un frío y gélido invierno, en la cima de un alto despeñadero yacía un joven apreciando éste bello paisaje, de aspecto alto, bien fornido, tez morena pálida, unos ojos profundamente negros, portando una igualmente negra, rizada, brillosa y medianamente larga cabellera que gracias a la ventisca sostenía lentos y cortos movimientos. El despeñadero se ubicaba en las afueras de su respectiva ciudad del continente americano, a menudo solía ir ahí, pero nunca se había prolongado tanto como lo había hecho ese día, pues tenía una corazonada, quizás nunca volvería a regresar a tal sitio. Varias horas después ya en casa se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para un viaje, quizás uno de los más emocionantes que fuera a emprender hasta ese momento, se trataba de una excursión de 7 días comandada por la academia de arte en la que estudiaba, con el motivo de inspirar y empapar a sus estudiantes de la naturaleza, paisajes y las viejas culturas del continente que ha aportado muchas de las obras artísticas más reconocidas del planeta.

El viaje se remontaba en Europa, era la primera vez que el chico salía de su país, por lo que se encontraba bastante nervioso pero igualmente emocionado, sentimientos bastante entendibles, alistaba ropajes para los 7 días que transcurriría ahí, un par de lápices, su cuaderno de dibujo, una pequeña cámara fotográfica, 3 botellas de agua, unos cuantos libros para entretenerse en los largos viajes, entre otros utensilios que no tenían realmente importancia. Llegó el día de su partida, se despidió de su familia y se puso en marcha al punto de extracción, donde abordó a uno de los 3 autobuses que llevarían a los estudiantes de su academia al aeropuerto, tales autobuses recogieron a los estudiantes, efectuando así su función, abordando el avión se dispone a leer todo el viaje uno de los libros que había traído consigo. Su paz fue perturbada por la llegada de una de sus compañeras de la academia de arte.

 **— 46… 47… ¡aquí está! asiento número 48, ¿uh?—** extrañada, la chica miró a su presunto compañero de viaje, cuya temprana presencia no esperaba; puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían parado a comprar unos cuantos Snacks para el camino.

 **— ¿Uh? hola mi nombre es John Paul, parece que seremos compañeros de viaje, es un gusto el conocerte…—** exclamó el joven un poco nervioso pero sonriente.

 **—Llámame Sophie, igual es un gusto conocerte, ¡ya me acordé! eres el chico tímido de la clase ¿cierto?—** dijo la chica, mientras tomaba su asiento junto al joven, mostrando una linda sonrisa que revelaba su simpatía y amabilidad.

 **— Creo que así es como me llaman, ¿quieres un libro para distraerte en el viaje?—** contestó John, tratando de disimular lo apenado que estaba por su comportamiento en la academia de arte.

 **— Muchas gracias, pero traje mis propios libros, de hecho, tengo uno igual al que lees ahora mismo, tienes buenos gustos…—** mencionó Sophie.

Siguieron platicando por mucho tiempo, haciendo que John se desenvuelva y muestre un poco sus sentimientos, pues ya estaba forjando confianza en la chica.

Al inicio del viaje, el avión sobrevolaba por bastos y enormes panoramas marinos, islas y arrecifes, el quebrar de las olas y la fauna marina que era iluminada por la reluciente y brillante luz solar provocaba una placentera satisfacción y serenidad, sin lugar a dudas, un bello paisaje, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban ambos chicos, cuyas pláticas llamaron la atención de 3 estudiantes más, que se encontraban en los asientos colindantes a los suyos.

 **—Estamos por entrar al triángulo de las bermudas, dime Sophie, ¿crees en esas historias donde en dichoso triangulo la mayoría de aviones y embarcaciones caen por alguna fuerza desconocida?—** mencionó el joven John persuasivo con la intención de implantar ligero sentimiento de temor en la chica.

 **— No, pero no puedo evitar tener un poco de miedo—** expresa la temerosa jovencita, victorioso el joven John sonríe.

 **— Yo no estaría muy seguro de que caen por una fuerza desconocida John—** dijo un joven que se encontraba en el asiento del costado derecho.

 **— Mi nombre es Charles, justo estaba hablando del triángulo con ella—** expresó el joven, haciendo referencia a la chica que se encontraba acompañándolo en su viaje.

 **— Yo soy Elena, un gusto el conocerte—** dijo tal señorita.

 **—Ya que todos se están presentado no puedo quedarme atrás, John, puedes llamarme Daphne—** exclamó otra chica, la cual estaba sola en el asiento de frente a ellos.

 **—Realmente los transportes se desploman por alguna fuerza magnética inusual en el lugar—** mencionó Charles.

 **— Uh, ya veo…—** El silencio abunda.

 **— ¡Vamos John! No seas tan tímido—** expresó Charles.

 **— E… está bien—** dice John.

 **—Al inicio del primer año de la academia era igual que tú, pero por azares del destino me hice amigo de estas 2 chicas, incluyendo a Sophie y me he vuelto más sociable desde entonces, John; me siento solo en cuanto a masculinidad en éste grupo, ¿quieres formar parte de él?—** insistió Charles.

 **— V… vale, está bien—** sonriente John acepta.

 **—Bien, ahora tenemos un integrante más…—** exclamó Charles, emocionado.

Charles es un chico de mediana estatura, posee una negra cabellera con un extraño brillo amarillo, el cual es largo pero no tanto como el de John, no es muy robusto, pero tampoco es esbelto, tiene unos ojos profundos y anaranjados, cuyo contorno es tan grueso que pareciera que llevase delineado, puede llegar a ser completamente impredecible, se enfada con facilidad y a veces no es muy tolerante con las personas desconocidas y groseras. Elena es una chica de mediana estatura, esbelta, un poco más bajita que Charles, de tez un poco más clara que morena, cuya cabellera es rizada y extraña; teñida de un profundo y hermoso verde que combina a la perfección con sus ojos marrones y oscuros, tiene una actitud muy dulce y siempre que nota que alguien pasa por momentos difíciles trata de animarlo con palabras de aliento. Daphne es una chica más atrevida, ruda y competitiva, rara es la vez acepta la ayuda de los demás aunque realmente la necesite, delgada pero con fuertes brazos, cabello castaño oscuro como el café y un color de piel singularmente claro. Katherine, es una chica alegre, la mayoría de las veces tiene una sonrisa en rostro, es amigable y simpática, como las chicas anteriormente descritas es esbelta y bien desarrollada, poseyente de lindo y fino rostro, su piel es pálida como la nieve con unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, posee una larga y sedosa cabellera de un color rojo-anaranjado natural, de ojos profundamente verdosos.

El resto del viaje el grupo de jóvenes se dispuso a conocer un poco sobre John y hablar de cualquier tema que les interesase; todos eran parecidos en la mayoría de los gustos e ideales, lo que hizo que John se sintiera cómodo **. — ¡Miren! ¡Ya llegamos!—** exclamó Daphne, mientras señalaba en su ventana las pintorescas ciudades de España; no aguardaron tanto tiempo hasta que llegaron a Madrid, donde el avión aterrizó satisfactoriamente.

Emocionados, los 5 jóvenes bajaron del avión, donde se agrupan con los demás estudiantes en el punto de reunión que había establecido la academia para poner rumbo a sus habitaciones en un gran hotel de Madrid, en el cuál fueron recogidos por varios camiones que los llevarían a este, una vez en el hotel se dispusieron a desempacar; terminada la labor se reúnen con los demás estudiantes para visitar los grandes museos donde apreciarían la bellas pinturas y esculturas, tan perfectamente hechas, coloridas y bien estructuradas, usar la palabra belleza sería poco para describirlas, en las calles admiraban los monumentos y la hermosa arquitectura que lograba transportarlos a las épocas en que fueron construidas, empapándose así, de las grandes culturas europeas, por supuesto que todo lo anteriormente descrito variaba respecto al país de visita. Prácticamente esto es lo que hicieron todo el viaje, cambiando el país de visita diariamente, de España a Francia, de Francia a Alemania y viceversa, visitando únicamente lo más relevante, ya que como siempre, cuando se disfruta y aprecia mucho cualquier cosa; el tiempo corre fugazmente, como si la vida quisiese que sólo seamos felices por cortos periodos de tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a Dinamarca, donde los castillos abundan, son enormes y singularmente antiguos, el aire era mucho más frío del que acostumbraban los jóvenes americanos pero esto no impedía que se emocionasen por visitar a tan imponente lugar.

John, aunque sólo fuera por unos cuantos días sintió como si siempre hubiera sido parte de la amistad de esos 4 jóvenes, con los cuales se había encariñado un poco, había pasado muchos buenos momentos con ellos y disfrutado en extremo aquella travesía llena de arte, cultura y aprendizaje. Llegó el momento en el que visitarían el último lugar para dirigirse a un gran hotel de Dinamarca y descansar del agotador viaje, ya que al día siguiente partirían de nuevo a América; visitarían un gran castillo medieval, pero a diferencia a los anteriores, éste sirvió como fortaleza y se efectuaron muchas más batallas en él, John siempre había sido muy gustoso de las culturas de dichosas épocas, por lo que pensó sería una buena despedida. Una vez dentro observó con mucho detalle absolutamente todo del gran castillo, con más detenimiento que los anteriores, quedando sumamente encantado con este, no estaba seguro qué era lo que le gustaba más; las espadas y las armaduras, los anaranjados y tenues rayos solares que entraban por los grandes ventanales y teñían por completo las salas de dicho color, el diseño de las habitaciones, la combinación de madera, piedra y metal, los grandes candelabros con brillantes y elaborados diseños, todo esto le provocaba un éxtasis y placer visual, y mejor aún, ahora podía deslizar lentamente sus gruesos dedos sobre este bello escenario, contemplarlo en persona era un espectáculo maravilloso. Revisaron los primeros 20 pisos pues los últimos 4 no estaban permitidos para turistas, debido a que por una razón desconocida en estos pisos ocurrían bastantes accidentes, ese simple hecho bastó para despertar la curiosidad de John, los empleados no se acercaban al lugar, pues según ellos lo que sea que causaba los accidentes eran los espíritus de las personas que murieron en batalla hacía más de 5 siglos. Otro suceso bastante extraño estaba ocurriendo en aquél castillo, poco a poco, todos los arreglos y decoraciones valiosas desaparecían, la única explicación podía ser que un ladrón entrase en la noche y saqueara tales objetos y aunque había vigilancia, éste lograba burlarles.

 **— Vaya sitio, deseo entrar, pero no nos dejarán esos guardias que se encuentran al inicio de las escaleras —** dijo John; un poco decepcionado.

 **— ¿Qué no has escuchado? ¡Ese no es un lugar seguro!** — exclama Sophie con un poco de miedo.

 **— Pienso igual que tú John, pero no nos dejarán pasar —** menciona Charles.

 **— Supongo que tienen razón —** expresa John, con un tono irónico.

 **— ¡Ya es hora de irnos chicos! —** grita uno de los encargados de la academia de arte, pues ya había terminado la travesía.

John, con los hombros caídos finge el hecho de haber aceptado irse, nunca había desobedecido las ordenes de una autoridad y mucho menos en un viaje tan complicado, tampoco su curiosidad era tan grande, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, el lugar lo atraía con tanta fuerza, nunca había tenido un sentimiento de esa clase y de tal magnitud.

Aguardó hasta las altas horas de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraran dormidos, se escabulló del hotel con un sigilo impresionante, logrando que nadie se percate de su momentánea huida, el hotel no se encontraba tan lejos del castillo por lo que no tardó en llegar a este, el cual se hallaba en un gran lago conectado a la ciudad mediante un estrecho puente que únicamente permitía el paso de 2 carruajes a la vez, a medio camino se detuvo a presenciar una vez más el enorme castillo, la blanca y reluciente luz lunar le daba el toque perfecto, pero decidió mejor avanzar en lugar de indagar más, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía se hubiera quedado ahí hasta el amanecer, cuando llega a la puerta para su sorpresa ésta se encontraba abierta, "vaya seguridad" pensó el joven John, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la entrada estaba forzada, **"Algo no está bien aquí"** pensó el chico, pero siguió delante, ignorando lo anterior; aunque fatigado logra llegar al piso número 15, le faltaban sólo 5 para comenzar la verdadera aventura, se detiene un momento, había algo que no cuadraba, apenas entró a esa habitación su olfato se vio disgustado, un olor ferroso muy intenso estaba impregnado en el lugar, no eran las armaduras u objetos metálicos pues en las otras habitaciones que también abundaban no se encontraba semejante aroma, en el pasillo a las escaleras del siguiente piso se encontraban 2 bultos de extraña procedencia, se dirige a inspeccionarlos, siente que ha pisado un líquido oscuro y extraño, pronto se entera que estaba restregado por toda la habitación el corazón el joven comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido, el último rastro de la proveniencia de este eran los 2 bultos, dándose cuenta así, que eran cadáveres, ¡eran 2 guardias de seguridad! Uno de estos no tenía cabeza, justo al momento escucha rodar un objeto, como si de una bola de boliche se tratase, detrás de él, era, la cabeza del guardia, una figura humanoide se aproxima después de tal acto.

—Ja… Ja…ja…— proveniente de tal sujeto.

— ¡¿Quién eres y por qué haces esto?!— gritó John.

— No importa quién soy, lo único que importa ahora, es lo que haré contigo, ja…ja…ja…— exclama el sujeto.

— Maldito, debes ser el que ha estado robando el castillo, ¡también eres un repudiable asesino! — sigue gritando John.

Dando inicio a su huida, pues el asesino poseía 2 filosos cuchillos listos para desgarrar su carne, no podía saltar por alguna ventana pues estaba a gran altura y aunque el castillo estaba rodeado de un enorme lago las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy bajas, tampoco podía pelear, pues ya estaba claro que lo que el sujeto había hecho con los policías era señal de mucha habilidad, lo único que le quedaba era subir, el asesino se acerca más y más, es más rápido que John, logra acorralarlo, pero justo antes de topar con la pared John salta impulsándose de ésta, dando un puñetazo, pero falla, el asesino le intenta apuñalar pero John logra esquivarle, un tajo más del asesino que logra cortar un poco de la carne del estómago de John, éste reacciona rápido antes de que su predador vuelva a atacar, con un potente puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda lo suficientemente lejos, desangrándose logra volver a emprender su huida, ni siquiera podía prestar atención a los pisos que no había inspeccionado, antes de llegar al penúltimo piso John se percata de había dejado de ser perseguido, para regresar, lo único que le quedaba era luchar por lo que toma una gran espada que se encontraba colgada en la pared, y una armadura, **"sólo las tomaré prestadas"** , armándose de valor decide bajar, la herida que poseía en su estómago aunque no era muy profunda efectuaba la pérdida de sangre, al cabo de unas horas terminaría desmayándose por tal pérdida, un par de pisos abajo el chico logra escuchar algo, no logra averiguar qué es lo que emite tal ruido así que decide seguirlo, baja un piso más y el sonido se hace más fuerte.

— ¡Ahhh!— se escucha un grito, expresaba agonía, dolor extremo y tortura.

Los ojos de John se vieron completamente abiertos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en sus apenas 17 años de experiencia, sus músculos no podían moverse, aunque poseía las más grandes ganas de salir de ese lugar, costara lo que costara, no podía reaccionar; un ser con grandes cuernos, alas carnosas, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, voluminosa musculatura y horroroso rostro estaba frente suyo, devorando al que solía ser su asesino, al que se suponía enfrentaría en breve, le destrozaba cada hueso con sus gruesos y puntiagudos dientes, la sangre del asesino abundaba todo el lugar, como en la habitación donde los guardias asesinados, no faltaba tanto para que tan horrible ente terminase con él y volteara la mirada.


End file.
